degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jake-Katie Relationship
The relationship between Katie Matlin and Jake Martin is also known as Jatie '('Ja'ke/Ka'tie). Relationship History Overview Their friendship started when Katie asked Jake out to Degrassi Movie Night. Although Jake ditched her on their date for Clare, they still remained friends. As time progressed, Katie eventually rekindled her feelings for Jake after Drew cheated on her and it was implied that Jake had feelings for her too. They both admitted their feelings for each other, and eventually began dating at a Toronto Ice Hounds game. Season 11 In Should've Said No (1), Katie and Jake are seen talking in the newspaper room, as Katie discusses with him doing an interview for The Degrassi Daily with students who are new to Degrassi. Katie later reveals that her and Jake are attending the Degrassi Movie Night together, which upsets Clare greatly since she has just began crushing on Jake. In Should've Said No (2), Jake is seen with Katie on their Movie Night date, laughing at the movie. Jake eventually ditches Katie during the movie for Clare. In Nowhere to Run, Katie, Jake, and all of their friends attend his end of summer cabin party where Katie and Marisol are very effected by Jake's scary story he told them. They find the wedding rings from the people in Jake's story and even he gets suspicious. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), after coming to school high, Katie goes into the cafeteria to ask Jake how he's doing with the Degrassi Coffee House stage. They hug and Katie asks if she can help him with the stage, but she starts having a bad trip when she gets on the scissor lift. Season 12 In the opening sequence for Season 12, the two are shown spraying Mo and Marisol together with water hoses. In Gives You Hell (1), After Marisol and Mo leave, Katie and Jake start talking and Katie pulls Jake into a kiss, but starts crying. Later they are outside of Drew's house and Katie starts throwing eggs at Bianca's car and destroys one of the mirrors with her feet before Jake stops her. In Say It Ain't So (1), Jake and Katie are seen hanging around Marisol and Mo as they fill out college applications. Jake compliments Katie's new haircut which earns him a thank you from Katie. She asks him why he's not bothering to apply to any colleges. He says that he's just going to go straight into construction and skipping out of college. Katie then tells him that she's only applying to colleges in California and Hawaii to get away from everything. Jake concludes that she's just doing that to run away from her problems. She retorts back that at least she's not throwing away her future by not going to college, to which Jake says that at least he didn't throw away the presidency over petty revenge. Mo and Marisol then say that they should just make out already. Jake and Katie are later both in detention and go onto the roof when they notice that the teacher is asleep. Jake and Katie then decide what Jake can do to prove himself to his father. In Say It Ain't So (2), 'they then go and show their idea of building a rooftop garden to Simpson who says that they can go ahead with their project seeing that they have sufficient funding. As they are trying to set everything up, Jake tries to reroute the sprinkler system, failing and soaking the both of them. In 'Waterfalls (1), Katie and Jake are seen working on their garden. In Never Ever (1), Jake invites Katie to the garden show, but Katie says no and lies about doing homework. Later he returns to the garden to drop off the fertilizer from the auction, only to find Katie and Dallas playing a game of golf. With hurt clear on his face, he questions Katie, saying "I, uh, thought you had homework," but Katie tells him that they're indeed doing homework, and Dallas clarifies with reference to their physics project. With a last look at Katie, Jake leaves the garden. Dallas then asks, "You sure that's not your boyfriend?" Katie tells him that she's positive and they just built the garden themselves. They then continue their game of golf. In Never Ever (2), Jake spots Katie at her locker and asks if she's really going to Dallas' game and adds that he doesn't like the fact that she took them to her special place (the garden) or that she's just going from one jock to another. Katie accuses him of being jealous and walks off. Later, Katie seen sitting with Marisol at Dallas' hockey game. Katie is complaining to her about how Jake was acting earlier, up until Jake appears almost out of nowhere and snags the seat next to Marisol. When Katie asks him what he is doing there, he responds with, "I love hockey," which she dismisses and accuses him of spying on her. When Marisol can't seem to take any more of their bickering, she announces that she's going to get a tea and that they're making her anxious. Katie stands up to join her when Jake pulls her right back down in the seat next to him. He then admits to liking her, but adding that if she liked Dallas he understood.. Katie cuts him off mid-sentence saying that she doesn't like Dallas. When Jake asks her why she's there if she doesn't like Dallas, Katie shrugs and says that she was waiting for him, meaning Jake, to ask her out. Jake tells her that he was waiting for her to be ready, and when Katie says that she's no longer sad, he takes that as his sign to kiss her, leading up to the entire area seeing them on the kiss cam. Jake and Katie enter the classroom with their arms around each other, Katie asks Jake to save her a seat as she goes to talk to Dallas when she comes back, they flirt with each other and she kisses him on the check in view of Dallas. Later, they go to the garden and kiss, eventually noticing the vandalism that somebody has done. In Sabotage (1) , Jake and Katie enter the hallway chatting before kissing and Clare approaches them. At the garden, Jake and Katie tell Clare all about Dallas smashing the garden and Clare tells them she is going to write an article about this cause he and the other ice hounds can't get away with doing anything they want. Later In the hallway, Jake, Katie, Eli, Clare are in the hallway and Clare tells them about getting justice for them with the article. Jake and Katie thank her before Dallas confronts them all. In Sabotage (2), They are at Clare's party and are seen making out and getting involved with the fight. (Katie & Jake are seen jumping on Luke's back & punching the Ice Hounds members, respectively.) In Doll Parts (1), Jake and Katie are sitting at a table with Mo when Marisol arrives, and informs them that they all have permission to go on a mini vacation, but they all have to fill in heath forms. Katie offers to fill in Jake's and he accepts before kissing her on the head and bailing. In''' ''Tonight, Tonight,''' '''They are seen coming out of Jake's room when Clare questions them on why Katie can be over any time while Eli has to leave at sundown. Katie seems to want to keep watching Game of Thrones instead of study with Jake. Trivia *Together, Jake and Katie built Degrassi's Green Space. *They have both punched a member of the Ice Hounds. *They both made their debuts on Degrassi in Season 11. *They are good friends with two couples, Eli Goldsworthy/Clare Edwards and Mo Mashkour/Marisol Lewis *Broke up in Degrassi Las Vegas Gallery Jatiefuckingupbeescar.jpg jatie1.jpg jatie2.jpg jatie3.jpg jatie4.jpg jatie5.jpg jatie6.jpg jatie7.jpg jatie8.jpg|Katie and Jake at Movie Night jatie9.jpg jatie10.jpg Ds12-drewkatiejake.jpg Tumblr m6ap79ozPJ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m6aowlIdKK1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Degrassi-Cast-Faves.jpg DefaultJatie3.jpg DefaultJatie1.jpg DefaultJatie.jpg 3543ggg.jpg 687yuhjhhh.jpg 897ujkj.jpg 78yuhjhhhh.jpg 4345tgh.jpg Iouijk.jpg 989ijk.jpg 687uyhj.jpg 878uijk.jpg 666g.jpg 464564g.jpg Jatie29.jpg Jatie943.jpg Jatie9340.jpg 78678565497.jpg 7676987897.jpg 879698679659.jpg jatie 1.jpg|linktext=http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Jake-Katie_Friendship 456578767867.jpg 454546657657.jpg 56786786456.jpg 35243564656.jpg 3545645635.jpg Jatiee.jpg efrr.jpg 54ffffd.jpg 5544.jpg 55tf.jpg jatie decent pic i like.jpg Tumblr m8p5xlFNJC1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 475866546.jpg 45677567.jpg 43535645.jpg Tumblr m8svjo0WK41r5uoxco1 500.jpg Jatie3.jpg Jatie4.jpg Jatie7.jpg Jatie8.jpg Degrassi Jatieeee!!!.jpg Jatie.jpg DefaultJatie1.jpg DefaultJatie3.jpg Jatieplayingcards.gif Jatie098.jpg Jatie9340.jpg Jatie943.jpg Jatieandmarisol.jpg Jatie 1.jpg Jatiee.jpg Jatie decent pic i like.jpg Jatie clare.jpg Jatie clare.jpg Jatie2.jpg Default (1)..jpg Seniors-.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg Degrassiseason12e15.jpg cr453h.jpg Doll parts photo 2.jpg Doll parts photo 1.jpg Dg122223-21.jpg Dg122223-11.jpg juio.png katie gets jealous because her boyfriend is in love with her ex. jake and drew are so in love.jpg Aslkfjsl.jpg uirie.jpg werwrf.jpg Matlins.png Power.jpg Oiuhgk.jpg Dfgoi.jpg 8789uioh.png 897uijjj.png 708y9uiiio.png Uiyuiy7uihjk.png 89ujjji.png 8oi.png 98890ui.png 9789ui.png 897uioh.png 7yuiioy.png 98oiu.png 897uiounb .png 78yuio.png 9iopio.png 998j.png Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions